


No Reason Not to Share

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy loves Scout's Mom.  Spy loves Sniper.  No reason not to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason Not to Share

Sniper literally could not have felt more uncomfortable.  And to make things worse, both Spy and Alice look completely at ease.  Well, Spy looks... _hopeful_ ; there is an arch in his eyebrows and a wrinkle in his brow that suggests he isn't completely sure that Sniper will agree to this. 

 

 _Good_ , thinks Sniper.  Let the wanker twist in the wind a bit.  This wasn't the sort of thing you just spring on a bloke.  Without any warning.  When you didn't even know she was in town, but there she is in his bedroom, barefoot and beautiful.  

 

"Sniper," Alice speaks, standing up from the bed and approaching slowly, her bare feet slipping silently across the carpet.  Everything about her seems graceful and calm, reserved.   Pretty much the opposite of her hell-spawn that made their lives difficult every day.  "You know, I don't know your name…"  

 

"Eh," he hesitates a moment, then decides there's no point in coming up with a false name.  "Mundy.  Mick Mundy."  

 

She grins with only one corner of her mouth.  "It suits you.  Listen, Mick."  She's close now, and she smells fantastic.  Sniper doesn't know perfumes from a hole in the wall, but he knows what he likes.  It has a lilac hint to it and he tamps down on an immediate desire to bury his face in her neck.  "Matthieu told me all about you.  I know you're very… close."  Her expression is understanding.

 

Sniper can feel a hot blush spread across his face, and directs his gaze to the floor.  He'd known about her as well.  Knew that Spy cared a great deal for her.  But he had thought their own relationship had remained a secret; a dirty little tryst on the front lines that Spy would never speak of on the outside.  Clearly, he was wrong.  

 

"I just want you to know that I'm okay with it.  I mean, I wouldn't be if you were some fly-by-night fling… but I know that's not what this is," She gestures between the two of them.  "He talks about you all the time.  I can tell he misses you when he visits me.  Does he miss me when he's with you?"  

 

Sniper and Spy briefly connect eyes.  Spy looks relieved to have even that.  "Yeah," Sniper speaks, low and gravelly.  "He does.  Very much."

 

Alice's arms slip around his neck.  She's quite petite; she has to stand on her toes to get her arms around him, and Sniper has to angle his head to look her in the eye.  

 

"We both knew about each other.  I figure there's no reason we can't share.  No reason _we_ can't be close as well."  

 

She feels amazing against his body.  Warm and soft and curvy in all the places Spy was hard and angular.  His hands close around her hips and he imagines all the ways he could take her, using his size and strength to pin her down and make her moan.  

 

"Mmm, you're so tall."  She sighs happily, running a hand down his neck and chest and further still until it lands on his belt.  "Matthieu told me you were tall, but he didn't do you justice."  Her hands are wandering now, down his back and ghosting over his hips, around and back up his chest like she's getting a feel for his body before she attacks.  

 

He's feeling far less bold, he has no clue if he's supposed to initiate something or wait for their lead.  This was their bloody idea, after all.  

 

"Mick," She whispers, one hand brushing the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair.  A fleeting thought: Spy must have told her that that was a weakness of his.  "Kiss me?  It's okay."

 

He leans down far enough to wrap his arms around her and lift so that she's close enough to kiss without either of them having to crane their necks.  She's amazing, she's a goddess and she kisses like a dream; all soft lips and a teasing tongue poking between his lips.  Soft little feminine gasps and giggles as the kiss changes and morphs.  Christ, it really has been a while since he'd been with a woman, but it's all coming back to him now.  

 

Her arms squeeze around him and she squirms against his body, and Sniper thinks for a moment that she might be offended when she brushes across his very obvious erection.  But he reminds himself that this is why they're here.  

 

Another hand, stronger and thicker, lands on his back and Sniper sees that Spy has finally decided to join them.  His face looks flushed, his expression clearly indicates that this is nothing short of a dream come true and he can't believe his luck.  He brushes Alice's hair off her neck and kisses her there.  She smiles through the kiss and goosebumps spring up on her bare arms.  She breaks the kiss with Sniper and leans her head back to kiss Spy, her Matthieu, welcoming him to the fray.  

 

Finally, *finally* Spy is kissing him.  There's so much in it that Sniper can barely keep up.  There's thanks it in, appreciation, worship, love, an apology of sorts.  Sniper buries his hands in Spy's hair and bites at him, grinding their mouths together.  

 

"My god," he hears Alice squeak.  She grabs Spy's tie in one hand and Sniper's vest in another and drags them to the bed slowly so as not to break their kiss.  "I wanna see," she clears her throat.  "I wanna see what you do."  She turns and Spy automatically helps her with the zipper on her dress, kissing the skin as it's revealed.  

 

Once the dress drops, Sniper wastes no time getting his hands all over her.  

 

*********************

 

"Matthieu, if you knew what you looked like right now… it's amazing, it's so fucking sexy."  She's laying naked next to him, tucked up close to his side and she's gazing right into his eyes as she says it.  She pets his chest, fingers playing with the light scattering of chest hair.  

 

Spy tries to answer, but he's too overwhelmed by sensation, he's too wrapped up in how hard Sniper is fucking him, he can't string any words in English together so he clings to her with one arm instead, the other arm braced against the headboard behind him.  His eyes snap back shut as Sniper hits a particularly good angle and he tosses his head back, moaning.  

 

Alice grins in delight, looking to Sniper.  The taller man has Spy's legs bent and spread wide, and has simply lost himself.  Fucking mechanically into Spy's body like he couldn't stop if he wanted to.  

 

An idea like a lightning bolt strikes Sniper and he can't stop himself from laughing.  It's too good, something he never thought he'd get to do, and here was the perfect opportunity.  His hips roll to a stop and Spy actually whines with confusion.  

 

Sniper doesn't speak, but he winks at Alice's inquisitive gaze and grabs Spy around the waist.  Then he falls back slowly until he's flat on his back and Spy is on top of him, sitting on Sniper's cock and reaching new depths with it.  Spy huffs, dizzy for a moment at the sudden change of position, but his grin is undeniable.  Spy truly loves being on top and cites it as one of his greatest pleasures.  

 

Sniper reaches over to grab Alice's ankle and pulls, silently asking her to come closer.  Once she does, he grabs more insistently until she's straddling his head, facing Spy.  She squeals with delight and surprise, and it devolves into a low moan as Sniper puts his tongue to good use; exploring her gently at first.  With her legs around his head like this, his hearing is muffled, but he hears Alice and Spy exchanging words, speaking soft endearments to each other, kissing.  

 

Sniper bucks his hips especially forcefully and Spy moans into Alice's mouth as he grabs her breasts.  She startles, squeezing around Sniper's tongue and the circle of feedback continues and grows stronger with each lap.  Sniper gets braver with his exploration, fucking her with his tongue as he fucks Spy with his cock, and his two partners cling to each other on top of him, mirroring moans of pleasure ringing throughout the room.  

 

Alice comes first with a long, high moan that gets frantic as she grinds into Sniper's tongue and lips.  He quickly laps at her clit as she orgasms, drawing it out so that by the time it's over, she's shivering and oversensitive, pushing herself away from him for relief from the insistent licking of her oversensitive nerves.  She falls to the bed exhausted and panting, a satisfied smirk on her face.  

 

Sniper can hear Spy laughing at him; he must have looked very amusing with his face a bright shade of red, hair mussed beyond repair, face slick with Alice's pleasure.  Dragging the back of his forearm across his face, Sniper gives him a wolfish grin, grips the shorter man's hips with both hands and drives up hard and fast.  Spy's eyes immediately roll up and he collapses forwards onto Sniper's chest, pushing back onto his cock as hard as he can.  

 

Once Spy starts to come, that's the end of it for Sniper; he's already held out as long as he can and this is his permission for relief.  The thrusting gets clumsy and uncoordinated, and the only thought in their minds is more, yes, yes that's it.  Spy shoots ropes of come up Sniper's chest as Sniper shoots deep into Spy's body and they convulse and break together, panting and wrecked when it's over.  Alice gives a weak moan at the sight, her two beautiful men wracked with pleasure makes her want a second go.  

 

And suddenly, it becomes a game of "What Do We Do Now?"  Starring the most unlikely trio of bedfellows ever assembled.  An American mother of eight, a French spy and an Australian Assassin.  

 

"Is there a diner around here?"  Alice asks, breaking the silence.  "I could kill a man for some pancakes right now."  She sits up, eyes bright with hope.  

 

Spy is still too fucked-out to speak, but Sniper grins.  "Shower first, then I know a place with the best goddamn pancakes you've ever had."  

 

 

 

  

 

 


End file.
